Fortsetzungsroman
Fortsetzungsroman der 1DK Im Schuljahr 2006/2007 schrieben die SchülerInnen der 1DK in einem Bolg gemeinsam an einem Fortsetzungsroman. Strichpunkt möchte seiner allgemeinen Zielsetzung gerecht werden und veröffentlich hier den fertigen Roman. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! thumb|250px|Klassenfoto 2006/07 = Kapitel I = "Heute verschwand schon wieder ein Schüler der Handelsakademie Gänserndorf in Niederösterreich auf mysteriöse Weise, noch fehlt jede Spur", hieß es in den Nachrichten. Bis vor zwei Wochen war die Handelsakademie Gänserndorf eine Schule wie jede andere. Doch die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen haben vieles verändert. Das Lehrpersonal und die Schüler und Schülerinnen sind ratlos, was in der Schule vorgeht, und können sich das nicht erklären. Die Schule wird immer mehr zum Mysterium und gerät in den Blickpunkt der Medien und der Polizei. Auch einige Lehrer geraten schon durch ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten ins Kreuzfeuer der Justiz. Die Polizei wartet nur noch auf einen Fehler des Täters bzw. der Täterin. Oder sind es gar mehrere? Die Zeitungen aber haben eine Riesenschlagzeile: "IST EINE ÜBERSINNLICHE MACHT IM SPIEL?" Alles begann vor zwei Wochen, als die erste Schülerin verschwand. Es war eine Schülerin der dritten Klasse. Sie wollte nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht schnell aus der Schule, denn ihr Freund wartete vor dem Gebäude auf sie. Als ihr Freund schon sehr lange gewartet hatte und sie am Handy nicht erreichte, hörte er plötzlich einen unheimlichen Schrei. Er stürmte in das Schulgebäude und rannte in die Aula, aber dort sah er nur eine riesige Blutlache und eine blutverschmierte Münze. Er verständigte sofort die Polizei. Die Polizisten suchten nach weiteren Beweisstücken, fanden aber leider keine. Fünf Tage später verschwand wieder ein Mädchen, diesmal aber von der ersten Klasse. Das Mädchen ging wegen eines Arztbesuches früher nach Hause. Als die restliche Klasse heimgehen wollte, lief ein Junge noch auf das WC. Dort machte er eine grausige Entdeckung: Er fand eine Blutlache und darin eine alte und seltsame Münze. Dann bemerkte er auf der Wand die Aufschrift: "ES WAR NICHT DAS LETZTE KIND!" Er hatte panische Angst und rannte sofort zum Lehrerzimmer und meldete alles. Wieder kam die Polizei, aber auch diesmal kamen die Beamten keinen entscheidenden Schritt weiter. Michael = Kapitel II = In der Klasse 1D unterhielt sich Ashley gerade mit ihrem Freund Niko. Die beiden diskutierten darüber, was an diesem merkwürdigen Verschwinden der Schülerinnen schuld sein könnte. Als mehr und mehr Schüler und Schülerinnen dazukamen, kristallisierte sich immer deutlicher eine verdächtige Person heraus: die Religionslehrerin. Ashley erinnerte sich daran, dass diese ihnen erzählt hatte, sie besäße eine alte Münzensammlung, die in ihrer Familie von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wurde. Die Religionslehrerin hatte zwar kein Motiv, diese Taten auszuführen, aber sie besaß zumindest eine alte Münzensammlung mit seltsamen Münzen. Solche Münzen, die man auch an den Orten des Verschwindens der Schülerinnen gefunden hatte. Plötzlich war ein Schrei zu hören. Die Klasse erstarrte. Keiner traute sich einen Ton von sich zu geben. Alle taten so, als würden sie nicht ahnen, was gerade passiert war, doch jeder wusste es. Als einige Minuten verstrichen waren und man keinen Ton mehr hörte, stand Niko auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Da sagte Ashley: "Nein! Geh da nicht raus! Wenn der Täter noch da ist? Er schnappt dich auch!" Niko ignorierte sie und öffnete die Tür. Doch wie erwartet sah er eine Blutlache mit einer Münze darin. Er drehte sich zur Klasse um und sagte: "Es ist wieder passiert! Es ist schon wieder wer verschwunden. Wir müssen schnell handeln. Vielleicht ist einer von uns der Nächste." Doch plötzlich schlug die Tür zu und traf Niko auf den Kopf. Er fiel zu Boden und Ashley lief zu ihm. Zum Glück war ihm nichts passiert, doch alle wollten schnell da raus. Ein paar Schüler wunderten sich, warum der Deutschprofessor noch nicht gekommen war. Normalerweise beeilte er sich, da er sich am meisten um die Schüler Sorgen machte. Die anderen Lehrer und Lehrerinnen verdrängten diese Vorfälle lieber als darüber zu sprechen. Die Schüler führten eine kurze Diskussion und entschlossen sich, alle zusammen das Schulgebäude einfach zu verlassen. Langsam gingen sie los und versuchten, auf dem kürzesten Weg zum Ausgang zu kommen. Als sie fast den Ausgang erreicht hatten, lief ihnen die Religionslehrerin über den Weg. "Wohin des Weges? Habt ihr keinen Unterricht?", fragte sie. David, einer der Schüler, antwortete schnell: "Wir dürfen gehen. Wir haben eine Entschuldigung." Die Religionslehrerin schaute die Schüler und Schülerinnen mit einem ernsten Blick an, ließ sie aber gehen. Doch vor dem Ausgang sahen sie eine weitere Blutspur. Niko, David und Ashley wollten dieser folgen, doch der Rest der Klasse lief laut schreiend davon. Am Ende der Spur lag etwas Merkwürdiges. Am Anfang nicht zu erkennen, doch dann ganz deutlich. Katharina = Kapitel III = Trotz der grausigen Ereignisse ging in der Handelsakademie Gänserndorf der normale Unterricht weiter. Es war Dienstagmorgen und in der ersten Stunde hatte die 1D Deutsch. Professor Lauer war ihr Deutschlehrer und heute nahmen sie die Silbentrennung durch. David, Niko und Ashley unterhielten sich über den schrecklichen Fund. "Es ist furchtbar, was wir gestern entdeckt haben!" Niko sah seine Freundin an und merkte, wie sehr sie das beschäftigte. "Ich würde gerne wissen, von wem der Finger ist, den wir gefunden haben, und was es mit dem Ring vom Professor Lauer auf sich hat?!" David sah beide an und sagte: "Der Finger ist von unserer Religionsprofessorin. Habt ihr nicht gesehen, wie sie gestern an der Tafel geschrieben hat, war ihre Hand eingebunden! Was es mit dem Ring vom Lauer auf sich hat, weiß ich auch nicht." Sie unterhielten sich weiter. Professor Lauer war eigentlich immer gut drauf, deswegen ermahnte er sie beim ersten Mal etwas lustiger: "Wenn ihr drei Turteltauben da hinten turteln wollt, dann macht das bitte nicht in meiner Deutschstunde!" Die Klasse lachte. "So, wo war ich, ach ja, ich würde euch bitten, unter den gegebenen Umständen euch nur noch zu zweit im Schulhaus aufzuhalten..." Niko, Ashley und David waren anfangs still, doch dann begannen sie wieder zu rätseln. Professor Lauer ermahnte sie noch einmal, aber diesmal etwas ärgerlicher. Wieder verhielten sich die drei ruhig, aber nur kurze Zeit. Professor Lauer ermahnte sie ein drittes Mal, aber wieder etwas ruhiger: "Ihr Lieben, ich weiß zwar nicht, was ihr euch so Interessantes zu erzählen habt, aber das könnt ihr ja nach dem Unterricht in der Bibliothek fortsetzen. Ihr könnt die Bücher ordnen." David, Niko und Ashley sahen sich mit großen Augen an. Es läutete zur Pause. In der nächsten Stunde hatten sie Religion, doch die Religionsprofessorin kam nicht. David, Niko und Ashley gingen ins Sekretariat, um zu melden, dass die Klasse 1D keinen Professor hatte. Die Sekretärin war verwundert, da sich Frau Weger, die Religionsprofessorin, nicht abgemeldet hatte. Den drei Schülern kam das immer merkwürdiger vor, keiner wusste, was er davon halten sollte. Der Tag verging schnell und die drei rätselten immer weiter, ohne Erfolg. Jetzt war es so weit, sie mussten in den Keller, wo sich die Bibliothek befand. Als sie die Stufen hinuntergingen, bekamen sie es immer mehr mit der Angst zu tun. Alle drei hatten weiche Knie und eine Gänsehaut. In der Bibliothek war bereits Professor Lauer. David, Niko und Ashley fingen sofort an, die Bücher zu ordnen, um rasch wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Nach einer halben Stunde harter Arbeit fingen sie wieder zu rätseln an, plötzlich vernahmen sie einen furchtbaren Schrei. Bianca = Kapitel IV = Nach dem Schreck wollten die drei zur Tür laufen, doch sie blieben beim Tisch des Professors stehen. Er war nicht mehr da, seine Jacke und sein Koffer aber schon. „Wo könnte der sein?“, fragte David. Nach einigen Minuten Grübeln und Suchen fanden sie trotzdem niemanden. Weil sie jedoch schon fertig waren, gingen sie zu dritt nach Hause. Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie weder Deutsch noch Religion. Doch dann, der nächste Vorfall: In der Rechnungswesenstunde kam Frau Professor Schmidt in die Klasse. Nico fiel auf, dass ihre Hand auch verbunden war. „Nein, noch eine Verdächtige“, flüsterte Ashley zu David und Nico. Dadurch dass die Spanischstunde suppliert wurde, konnten sich die Schüler selbst beschäftigen. Einige spielten Karten, andere machten Rätsel oder redeten miteinander. Ashley, David und Nico unterhieten sich wieder einmal über die vergangenen Vorfälle. Endlich Schulschluss für heute und alle gingen nach Hause. Gott sei Dank dass heute keine Blutlacken oder Ähnliches gefunden wurden. Der nächste Tag begann ruhig. Der Vormittag endete nicht mehr so gut, denn der Hausmeister musste noch Druckerpapier vom Dachboden holen. Zu seinem Schrecken waren ein Blutfleck und eine altgriechische Münze auf der Papierschachtel. Die herbeigerufene Polizei untersuchte den Tatort, doch die Beamten fanden abermals nichts Verwertbares. Das blutige Papier und die Münze wurden zur Überprüfung und zur Sicherung von DNS-Spuren ins Labor eingeschickt. Durch den Lautsprecher wurde der Vorfall, den der Hausmeister entdeckt hatte, durchgesagt und keiner konnte es so richtig glauben. Die nächsten Stunden vergingen sehr langsam. Jeder wollte nach Hause, weil die Angst, der Nächste zu sein, so groß war. Die Glocke zum Unterrichtsschluss erleichterte alle sehr. Ein Lehrer hörte kurz danach einen Knall in der Aula. Und da lag etwas: ein Brief. Stefan = Kapitel V = Sofort lief der Lehrer, der den Brief zuerst gesehen hatte, hin und verscheuchte alle Schüler, danach öffnete er den Brief. Als er den Brief gelesen hatte, eilte er sofort zum Direktor ins Büro und übergab ihm den Brief. Ashley, David und Nico wollten unbedingt wissen, was in dem Brief stand, den der Lehrer gefunden hatte. Sie beschlossen, auf den Lehrer und den Direktor, die sich im Direktorzimmer eingeschlossen hatten, zu warten. Aber nach einiger Zeit dachten sie sich, dass sie es höchstwahrscheinlich ohnehin am nächsten Tag in der Schule oder in den Nachrichten erfahren würden, also gingen sie gemeinsam heim. Als die drei Schüler aus dem Schulgebäude gehen wollten, fuhr plötzlich ein Polizeiauto vor. Dass die Polizei kam, machte Ashley, David und Nico wieder neugierig. Sie rätselten, welche wichtigen neuen Informationen wohl in diesem Brief gestanden waren? Den restlichen Tag rätselten Ashley, David und Nico, was der Täter mit diesem Brief bezwecken wollte. Sie stellten die verschiedensten Vermutungen an und dachten auch schon an angekündigte Entführungen oder Erpressungen. Am Abend verfolgten die drei Freunde aufmerksam die Nachrichten im Fernsehen, aber leider hörten sie nichts Verdächtiges, nur dass die Polizei einen Brief sichergestellt hatte und dass der Brief im Labor zur Spurenuntersuchung wäre. Über den Inhalt des Briefes wurde nichts verraten. Am nächsten Tag hatten die Schüler Religion. In der Religionsstunde beobachteten die drei Freunde die Professorin ganz genau. Als die Kinder sie fragten, was es mit dem Brief auf sich hatte, wurde die Professorin plötzlich sehr nervös. Auf einmal rutschte ihr das Wort "Drohung" aus dem Mund. Die drei kleinen Detektive wurden sofort hellhörig und rätselten weiter, was es mit der Drohung auf sich haben konnte. Nachdem die Religionsprofessorin das verraten hatte, lief sie plötzlich, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, aus der Klasse, und sie kam die restliche Stunde auch nicht mehr zurück. Nun diskutierten schon alle Schüler der Klasse darüber, was die Professorin alles wusste und welche Rolle sie in diesem Fall spielte. Der restliche Schultag verlief ohne weitere Auffälligkeiten. Als Ashley, Nico und David am Abend den Fernseher einschalteten, kam plötzlich auf allen Programmsendern eine Sondersendung mit dem Thema: "Das Mysterium HAK-Gänserndorf." Michael = Kapitel VI = Ashley, Nico und David waren schon sehr gespannt auf die Sondersendung. Der Direktor der HAK Gänserndorf eröffnete die Sendung und wirkte sehr nervös. Er erklärte den Leuten vor dem Fernseher, dass es momentan sehr schrecklich in der Schule lief. Doch kein Polizist oder Lehrer wusste genau, was vor sich ging. "Wir wissen nur", sprach der Direktor weiter, "dass es keinen einzigen Tag gibt, wo kein Schüler verschwindet oder stirbt." Der Direktor machte eine kleine Pause und wischte sich mit einer raschen Handbewegung die Tränen von seinen Augen weg. Nach dieser kleine Pause trat der Hauptmann von der Polizei auf und erklärte, dass die Schüler und Lehrer der HAK Gänserndorf jetzt Unterstützung vom Sondereinsatzkommando des FBI bekommen und dass alle Schüler und Lehrer persönlich geschützt würden. Jeder Schüler und jeder Lehrer bekam einen FBI-Agenten zu Verfügung, was den Täter oder die Täterin hoffentlich abschrecken und dazu bewegen sollte, dass er oder sie aufhörte oder einen Fehler machte. Nach dieser Sondersendung waren die drei Freunde auch nicht schlauer geworden, jedoch fühlten sie sich sicherer. Und sie hofften, dass es bald ein Ende haben würde. Am nächsten Tag versammelten sich alle Schüler und alle Lehrer in der Aula, wo jeder seinen ganz persönlichen FBI-Agenten bekam. Nach einer Stunde hatte jeder einen und so mussten die drei Freunde mit den drei Agenten in die zweite Unterrichtsstunde gehen. Sie hatten gerade BWL mit ihrem Klassenvorstand. David musste aufs WC und so ging er mit seinem FBI-Mann dort hin. Es verging der Schultag ohne eine Leiche oder ein Verschwinden eines Schülers, und so konnte man in den Gesichtern der Schüler und Lehrer eine ziemliche Erleichterung sehen. Doch eine Woche später wurde eine weitere Leiche im Mädchenklo entdeckt. Der FBI-Agent des Mädchen konnte es nicht glauben, dass es vor seinen Augen passiert war und dass er nichts mitbekommen hatte. Der FBI-Agent schilderte alles seinem Vorgesetzten nach dessen Verständigung. Der Agent erzählte, dass er vor dem Mädchen-WC warten musste und plötzlich einen grausamen Schrei vernahm. Er rannte so schnell es ging in das WC, doch niemand war mehr da, außer einem verstümmelten Mädchen, einer alten Münze, einer riesengroßen Blutlacke am Boden. Auf dem Spiegel stand mit Blut geschrieben: "Ihr glaubt doch nicht allen Ernstes, ich würde mich zurückziehen, nur weil jetzt ein paar FBI-Agenten gekommen sind. Ihr müsstet mich eigentlich besser kennen." Nach dieser Schilderung erklärt der Agent seinem Vorgesetzten noch, dass es nur einen Weg gab, wie der Täter verschwinden konnte, ohne an ihm vorbeizugehen. Romana = Kapitel VII = Die Gestalt musste durch das Fenster geflohen sein. Ansonsten fand man keinen weiteren Fluchtweg. Am nächsten Tag fand der Unterricht wie gewöhnlich statt und alle FBI-Agenten waren wie an dem Tag zuvor auch anwesend. Ashley hatte sich für einen Förderkurs aus Englisch angemeldet. Heute war es wieder so weit, sie ging um halb fünf zu diesem lästigen Kurs, den ihr ihre Lehrerin empfohlen hatte. David und Nico waren jedoch in Englisch zwei Asse. Die zwei Jungen hatten gegen fünf Uhr Fußballtraining, dadurch konnten sie nicht auf Ashley warten. Die Nachhilfestunde war ziemlich langweilig, denn so viele Jugendliche waren anwesend und die Lehrerin hatte nicht wirklich die Gelegenheit den Stoff nochmals ausführlich zu erklären. Nach dieser Stunde verließ Ashley die Klasse mit demselben Wissen, mit dem sie hergekommen war. Bevor das Mädchen nach Hause ging, besuchte es noch die Toilette. Es befahl dem FBI-Agenten draußen stehen zu bleiben, da es der Meinung war, dass um diese Zeit nichts mehr geschehen würde. Als es sich das kalte Wasser über die Hände fließen ließ, warf es kurz einen Blick in den Spiegel. Plötzlich gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern, es erblickte hinter sich eine Gestalt, welche sich ihm langsam näherte. Bei jedem Schritt konnte man ein ungewöhnliches Klimpern hören, als würde das Wesen eine Münzensammlung mit sich tragen. Die Gestalt kam immer näher, doch Ashley ergriff noch im richtigen Moment die Flucht. Als sie die Toilettentür aufriss, um nach draußen zu kommen, starrte sie der FBI Agent seltsam an, doch anhand ihres Verhaltens wusste er sofort, was geschehen war, und ohne jedes Wort zu wechseln stürmte der Mann in die Toiletten. Von dem Wesen fehlte jede Spur, als wäre es nie da gewesen. Ashley machte sich furchtbare Vorwürfe, denn sie hatte die einmalige Gelegenheit das Wesen zu erkennen. Als die Polizei wieder einmal eintraf, durchsuchte sie das WC, man fand heraus, dass die Bestie durch das Fenster in den Raum gekommen war, jedoch wie das Wesen geflohen war, konnte sich niemand erklären. Plötzlich erkannte man eine Art Schnalle auf dem Boden. Anna = Kapitel VIII = Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannten die Polizisten, dass es sich um eine Art Falltüre handelte. Mit vereinten Kräften schafften sie es, die Tür aufzubrechen. Einige morsche Stufen führten in die unendlich wirkende Dunkelheit. Hauptkommissar Berger stieg als Erster hinab. Die alten Stufen knarrten bedenklich und bei jedem Schritt musste man Angst haben, abzurutschen und in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Wider Erwarten fand man einen langen Gang vor, der zu einer verriegelten Tür führte. Der Hauptkommissar brach die Tür auf und schlich mit gezückter Pistole in den dunklen Raum. Was er dort vorfand, raubte ihm schlicht den Atem. Die alten, modrig riechenden Wände waren voll mit Bildern und Postern von jungen Schülerinnen. Sie waren teilweise von kostbaren Rahmen umrandet. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte der Kriminalist, dass es sich bei den jungen Damen um die Opfer handelte, die in den letzten Wochen auf mysteriöse Weise abhanden gekommen waren. Vor jedem Foto oder Poster stand eine kleine Kerze, deren Flamme schön längst erloschen war. Der ganze Raum erinnerte den Kriminalisten stark an eine Art Gedenkstätte. Im Laufe seiner Karriere wurde er schon oft mit Fällen konfrontiert, bei denen der Täter wie besessen von seinen Opfern war und ihnen, auch wenn er sie schon getötet hatte, durch Kerzen und Blumen Ehre erweisen wollte. Der Kommissar befürchtete, dass sie es nun mit genau so einem perversen Täter zu tun hatten. Doch war das möglich? Verwirrt setzte sich Berger auf den kalten Boden. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Berufsleben fühlte er sich einem Täter geistig unterlegen. Resigniert überließ er den Tatort seinen Kollegen vom Sondereinsatzkommando. Am nächsten Tag hatte die Id normalen Unterricht. Ashley musste wieder zu dem Förderkurs in Englisch gehen, doch diesmal hatte ihr ihre Freundin Nathalie versprochen, auch zu kommen. Nach Unterrichtsschluss wartete Ashley vergeblich auf ihre Freundin. Nathalie tauchte nicht auf. Auf ihrem Spind klebte ein Zettel. „Entschuldige bitte, dass ich nicht zum Förderkurs kommen kann, aber ich habe heute Generalprobe. Du weißt ja, dass morgen die große Aufführung ist.“ Ashley atmete erleichtert auf. Stimmt, Nathalie war in einer Tanzschule und hatte morgen ihre große Aufführung. Sie wollte es nicht zugeben, doch insgeheim hatte Ashley schon Angst gehabt, ihre Freundin tot aufzufinden. Nach dem Förderkurs verließ sie das Schulgebäude und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof, als sie plötzlich von Frau Steiner aufgehalten wurde. Frau Steiner war Nathalies Tanzlehrerin. „Was ist denn mit deiner Freundin los?“, fragte sie und blickte Ashley vorwurfsvoll an. „Sie ist heute nicht zur Generalprobe erschienen, dabei weiß sie doch ganz genau, dass morgen die Aufführung ist.“ Ashley wurde schwindlig. Sie wollte etwas erwidern, doch ihre Stimme versagte. Nathalie ist nicht zur Generalprobe erschienen? Aber da war doch der Zettel am Spind. Panisch kramte Ashley den zerknitterten Notizzettel aus ihrer Hosentasche. Jetzt erst fiel ihr auf, dass die Unterschrift anders war als sonst. Ashley wollte es nicht wahrhaben, doch es war nicht die Schrift ihrer Freundin Nathalie. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen und sie musste sich setzen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie eine Erklärung für das Geschehen zu finden, doch egal wie viele Theorien sie sich auch überlegte, sie kam immer nur zu derselben, grauenhaften Vermutung: Der Täter hatte wieder zugeschlagen. Und sein Opfer war ihre beste Freundin Nathalie! Samira = Kapitel IX = Ashley konnte keine klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Sie wurde so von ihren Gefühlen überrumpelt, als stünde sie vor einem endlosen Labyrinth, wo in jeder Ecke ein weiterer Gang ins unendliche Reich der Schatten führen würde. Frau Steiner hatte natürlich auch schon von den Vorfällen in der Schule erfahren und verstand auch ohne jegliche Worte, warum Ashley plötzlich so bedrückt auf den kalten Asphalt starrte. Die Tanzlehrerin wollte anfangs nichts sagen und keine voreiligen Vermutungen äußern, jedoch als Ashley immer trauriger wurde und sie versuchte, ihre Tränen mit einem Blick rückwärts in Richtung Schule zu verbergen, konnte Frau Steiner nicht mehr anders. Einen kurzen Moment lang überlegte Frau Steiner noch: "Was, wenn das Mädchen sich zusammenreimt, dass ich die Mörderin bin. Ashley wird wahrscheinlich vermuten, dass ich sie von dem Gedanken abhalten will, nach Nathalie zu suchen. Daraus würde sie sicher schließen, dass ich eine Komplizin des Ungeheuers bin…“ plötzlich erschrak die Tanzlehrerin: "... oder schlimmer noch, sie rennt vor mir weg und erzählt der Polizei, dass ich die Mörderin bin. Ich muss wirklich vorsichtig bei meiner Wortwahl sein." Nach einer Minute Pause und Totenstille meinte Frau Steiner, mit einem Zögern in ihren Worten: "Sei nicht traurig Ashley, es wird sicher eine vernünftige Erklärung für den Vorfall geben und es wird kein Mordanschlag sein. Vielleicht hatte sie ja noch andere private Dinge zu erledigen, die ihr plötzlich einfielen. Wenn du dir aber sicher sein willst, was ich auch vollkommen verstehe, ob deine Freundin wirklich gesund und munter ist, können wir beide doch noch einmal in die Schule zurückgehen und nach Nathalie Ausschau halten. Vielleicht finden wir auch den Mörder." Plötzlich wurde Frau Steiners Ton härter: "Aber du musst mir versprechen, und ich betone, wirklich versprechen, sehr vorsichtig zu sein.“ Ohne jeden Widerspruch und die leichte Freude, dass ihr jetzt jemand zur Seite stand, wenngleich sie trotzdem vorsichtig sein musste, willigte sie ein, mit ihr zusammen zu ermitteln. Als sie in der Schule ankamen, gefroren ihre Stimmbänder, keine traute sich etwas zu sagen und es war auch unmöglich. Die Angst über ihr eigenes Wohlergehen, nahm ihnen jedes Wort. Die beiden versuchten gemeinsam und nicht alleine durch die Schule zu streifen. So würde sich der Täter sicher nicht trauen, eine der Frauen zu überfallen. Die Gefahr, dass er entdeckt werden könnte, wäre sicher zu riskant für ihn, falls er überhaupt anwesend war, dachten sich beide gleichzeitig. Ein hastiges Lächeln kam über die Lippen der Tanzlehrerin, doch Ashley konnte und wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Wer weiß, was gerade mit Nathalie passierte, dachte sich die Schülerin. Als sie wieder aus ihrem Gedanken heraustrat, war auf einmal Frau Steiner verschwunden, hastig schaute sich Ashley in den leeren Gängen um. Keiner war mehr da, auf einmal hörte sie einen Schrei. Ashley wusste schon, wo sie hinrennen sollte, denn der Schrei kam aus der Nähe der Toiletten. Wütend dachte sich Ashley: "Sie kann doch nicht so dumm gewesen und alleine aufs WC gegangen sein, das ist doch viel zu riskant. Ich glaube, ich sollte eher auf diese verwirrte Frau aufpassen als sie auf mich“. Ashley war auf alles gefasst, als sie versuchte, mit stockendem Atem die Türklinke in die Hand zu nehmen. Plötzlich sah sie, wie die Tür auf sie zuschnellte und dahinter Frau Steiner zum Vorschein kam. Hastig machte sie einen Schritt zurück. Die Tanzlehrerin rief aufgeregt: "Ich habe den Mörder gesehen… er lief im Schulhof hin und her. Es schien so, als wollte er nach etwas Bestimmtem suchen, plötzlich sah er mich durch das Fenster. Ich hatte riesige Angst, dass er mich überfallen würde, doch er rannte weg. Mit irgendetwas Komischem in der Hand, aber keine Angst, es war bestimmt nicht die Leiche von Nathalie. Etwas ganz Kleines, aber es war von einem Tuch geschützt. Ich konnte es leider nicht erkennen.“ Schnell rannten sie hinaus, um die Spur des Mörders aufzunehmen. Ashley dachte sich: "Es ist noch immer keine Spur von Nathalie selbst aufgetaucht, vielleicht lebt sie ja noch und wir können sie finden. Wenn wir Glück haben erfahren wir auch noch mehr über den Täter.“ Tamara = Kapitel X = Ashley und die Tanzlehrerin machten sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Wag nach draußen. Im Pausenhof angekommen sahen sie denn Täter nicht mehr. Beide waren sehr enttäuscht denn sie wollten unbedingt mehr über den Täter herausfinden. Doch die beiden wussten, dass sie diesen Vorfall der Polizei melden mussten. Also gingen die beiden aus der Schule hinaus, um die Polizei zu verständigen. Frau Steiner rief von ihrem Handy aus die Polizei an. Einige Minuten später trafen zwei Polizisten ein. Sie schienen sehr nervös zu sein, denn es wusste ja keiner etwas Genaueres über den Täter. Ashley und Frau Steiner erklärten den Beamten den Vorfall sehr genau. Und sie sagten auch, dass Ashleys beste Freundin verschwunden war. Die Beamten redeten den beiden gut zu, dass mit ihrer Freundin nichts passiert war. Am Nachmittag desselben Tages trafen sich Ashley, Nico und David. Die drei jungen Spurnasen rätselten herum, was mit Natascha passiert sein könnte, denn ihre Eltern machten sich auch schon große Sorgen um sie, da sie noch immer nicht zuhause angekommen war. Keiner traute es sich aussprechen, aber alle dachten, dass Nathalie das nächste Opfer des Täters geworden war. Am nächsten Tag in der Schule hatten sie in der ersten Stunde Deutsch. Die Schüler waren alle sehr unruhig, da der Täter jeder Zeit wieder zuschlagen könnte. Herr Lauer probierte die Klasse zu beruhigen, doch er konnte es ihnen nicht Übel nehmen, dass sie so unruhig waren. Plötzlich hörte man vor der Klasse der 1d einen lauten Schrei, alle Schüler sprangen auf und schrien herum. Herr Lauer probierte die Klasse etwas zu beruhigen. Er sagte: "Es ist sicher nicht das, was wir alle denken." Herr Lauer ging zu Tür. Die Schüler waren alle noch immer sehr nervös und standen unter Todesangst. Als Herr Lauer die Tür öffnete, sah er eine riesige Blutlacke, die die Treppen zum zweiten Stock herunterfloss . Als er sich umdrehte, bekam er plötzlich einen harten Schlag ins Gesicht. Er fiel zu Boden und war kurzfristig bewusstlos. Als er wieder zu sich kam, war ihm schwarz vor Augen. Er stand auf und ging zurück in die Klasse. Die Schüler wollten wissen, was passiert war , jedoch war Herr Lauer so verängstigt, dass er kein Wort über die Lippen brachte. Ashley und David fanden sich gezwungen zu handeln und die beiden nahmen all ihren Mut zusammen und liefen ins Sekretariat, um die Polizei zu alarmieren. Als sie die Tür öffneten, sahen sie Frau Srank tot in ihrem Sessel liegen. Doch plötzlich knallte die Tür zum Direktorzimmer zu. David und Ashley waren vor Angst erstarrt und wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten. Auf einmal hörte man etwas im Zimmer des Direktors. David schrie: "Er will durch das Fenster abhauen, aber nicht mit mir!" Er öffnete die Tür zum Zimmer und probierte den Täter zu erwischen. Doch er war zu langsam. Er sah nur noch, wie der Täter aus dem Fenster sprang und sich davonmachte. Ashley stand noch immer wie festgewurzelt im Sekretariat. David nahm sein Handy und rief die Polizei an. Als die Polizei anfing die Spuren zu sichern, die Klasse und Herrn Lauer zu befragen, stellten sie etwas Merkwürdiges fest. Dem Täter unterliefen diesmal Fehler, denn er wurde von Ashley und David überrascht. Man fand außerdem einen winzigen Teil seinen Gewandes auf der Kante des Schreibtisches und diesmal sah man auch keine Münze auf der Leiche liegen. Die Polizisten untersuchten auch die Blutlacke, die Herr Lauer entdeckt hatte. Jedoch diesmal fanden sie keine brauchbaren Spuren und sie fanden auch wieder eine uralte Münze in der Blutlacke. War der Mörder an Frau Srank vielleicht nur ein Nachahmungstäter? Günther = Kapitel XI = Alle sprachen nur mehr über die Zwischenfälle in der Schule und nicht nur die Schüler waren verunsichert, nein auch die Lehrer. Allerdings wusste keiner so wirklich, was man in dieser Situation zu tun hatte, man konnte eigentlich nur abwarten. Mittlerweile gab es schon einige Todesopfer. Die Polizei analysierte auch die Münzen, die der Täter hinterließ, es waren dieselben wie die früheren. Dadurch dass diese Münzen sehr selten waren und einen Sammlerwert hatten, schloss die Polizei aus, dass es einen Nachahmungstäter gab, denn von dieser Münze wurden lediglich einige wenige gestanzt. Nachdem die Polizei die genaue Stückzahl herausgefunden hatte, wussten sie, dass der Täter nur mehr drei Münzen dieser Art hatte. Jeder hoffte natürlich, dass diese drei Münzen nie zum Einsatz kommen würden. Mittlerweile machte sich schon jeder Sorgen um die verschwundenen Kinder und keiner wusste, was mit ihnen passiert war, und es gab noch immer keine Spur vom Täter. Am nächsten Tag stand in der Zeitung ein Bericht über den kleinen Stoffteil. Allerdings war daran nichts Besonders. Die Polizei tappte noch immer im Dunklen. Schön langsam wurde allerdings jeder unruhig, denn jeder konnte der Mörder sein, selbst der eigene Nachbar und das machte natürlich alle sehr misstrauisch. Mittlerweile wurde schon überlegt, ob man die Schule nicht so lange zusperren sollte, bis der Mörder gefasst wäre, allerdings hätte dies noch einige Tage, Wochen oder Monate dauern können. Es vergingen einige Tage und es fehlte noch immer jede Spur vom Mörder, allerdings verlor er eine Münze. War es Absicht? Wollte er helfen? Oder war er einfach nur schlampig. Die Polizei untersuchte die Münze und fand dabei einen Fingerabdruck, dieser wurde sofort in die Datenbank aufgenommen. Jetzt hatte die Polizei endlich eine kleine Spur vom Mörder, wenn es wirklich der Fingerabdruck des Mörders war. Nachdem die Polizei nun den Fingerabdruck hatte, musste sie nur mehr den Richtige finden. Die Schüler waren sehr erfreut, dass man nun endlich eine heiße Spur des Mörders hatte. Allerdings stellte sich das Ganze als etwas schwieriger heraus, als sich das die Polizei vorgestellt hatte, denn alles schaute so aus, als ob der Mörder absichtlich die Münze verloren hatte. Manfred Breitler